


Boss's Pet

by sinistercereal



Category: Dope or Nope, Hi5 Studios, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Customized gear, Cute Tanner x Matthias fluff, Dope or Nope - Freeform, Hi5 studios - Freeform, M/M, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercereal/pseuds/sinistercereal
Summary: Another cringy product to put on Tanner? Wait. The product is of Matthias? Oh no.
Relationships: Tanner Malmedal/Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick, Tanner Malmedal/Matthias Fredrick, Tanner x Matthias, Tanner/Matthias
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on the Dope or Nope episode where they customized products: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqPAO9DOHZY

“Tanner, stop!”

“But look at them!” Tanner pointed to the money boxers he wore over his grey jeans that had Matthias’s face on them. “They totally fit me! I dig these! I’m rocking them!” 

“Yeah….that’s a nope.” Matthias shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

Tanner took the boxers off before sitting back down on the couch next to Michael. He looked at the boxers in his hand. _I wonder._ He brought the underwear close to his face to inhale the scent, joining in on the laugh brought upon by the others. _If only these really smelled like Matthias._

During one of the breaks, the blonde excused himself to the bathroom to put the underwear on. It felt naughty to look at himself wearing something that had his boss’s face on it but it wasn’t as naughty as his thoughts for him. _If only this was really one of Matthias’s pair of underwear._ The thought started to make the taller man blush. He didn’t have time to get hot and bothered at work when they were in the middle of a video. It was bad enough to try to hide his crush but it would be a lot worse to try to hide a pitched tent. Tanner wasted no more time as he put his clothes back on and made it back to the set. 

As he looked at the next product, Tanner had to try his best not to get even more happy than he already was. “So, is Matt’s face on these socks too? Because then he would match my undies.”

“Can’t say, man.” Michael stared at the screen, trying to be as secretive as he always was.

“Wait, what do you mean that I’ll match your undies?” Matthias jerked his head toward the taller man in confusion.

Tanner smirked and pulled his jeans down a bit to expose the fact that he had changed into the money boxers. “I mean, it’s your fault that you guys always buy the clothes in my size. Of course I’m going to wear them.”

“Oh gosh” Matthias covered his face with his hands and looked away in embarrassment. 

“If Michael’s face were on the socks, then I would have the complete set of the dope or nope team to put on my body.” _Wow. That sounded wrong._

“But it would be better if your face was on them, Tanner. Because then, I should wear them. I mean, I’m always stepping all over you.”

“Hey, I put you on the most important part of my body,” he pointed to his crotch, “and you are putting me on your feet. That’s not right.”

“I’m your boss. I’m just putting you in your place, which is beneath me.”

  
 _I wish that was my place._ Tanner had to force a laugh to hide his growing erection for his boss. It was a funny thing to say in context. Curse the blonde’s brain for taking things out of context. This was going to be a fun memory to relive in the safe comfort of his bedroom of his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on his customized Dope or Nope video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1Uq0MZOpFjE

Tanner cringed hard core when he came into the studio. Another customized Dope or Nope video. It was like the fans wanted to see him get hot and bothered over his boss. It was known to everyone that the blonde did stupid things when he was under pressure. How was he supposed to survive this one? He took a deep breath before he walked into the studio and sat on the couch. _Here goes nothing._

"Oh no." Tanner looked inside the green bag that was thrown at him. He pulled out a very old version of himself as a puppet. "This is not right."

Matthias took a hold of the puppet and mimicked everything the giant said without him knowing. The entire crew was cranking up. Tanner's dense brain didn't notice until much later than everyone else. "Stop! That's giving me so much anxiety!"

"Hold on a second." Matthias turned the puppet on himself and made it go toward him like it was going to kiss him. "Now, it's Tanner."

"If you wanted me to kiss you, you could have just asked." _Oh. It was game on now._ A couple products in and Tanner had the best idea ever. _I'm going to kiss Matthias's ice sculpture head!_

"Did you just kiss me? You just sucked my head!"

_If only._ "No I didn't!" He locked eyes with Matthias as he continued to lick the ice sculpture of the boss.

"You're gross."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on this customized Dope or Nope episode: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qMRCZRKgJw8

"You know, I still have the underwear with your face on them."

"I thought you were going to say that you still had the ice sculpture. Because that would be amazing"

"My personal freezer. I just go in there to kiss you all the time." Tanner made the kissy face into the air to even exaggerate his point.

"My mouth is just melting off from you kissing it so much." They both laughed. But Tanner could dream that this was true. The guy thought about buying a personal freezer and kissing Matthias every day but he needed the money to pay his rent.

Matthias's face dropped into one of pure terror as he saw the $1800 customized face cake of his own face. "That.....looks nothing like me."

Connor pulled his hoodie over his face as he stared into the empty eyes. "That's so scary, dude."

"Hey Amanda," Tanner pointed the cake toward the camera and went to make out with the cake, getting close before pulling back while the crew continued to tell him to stop.

They had to show everyone else the cake of Matthias. Tanner and Michael went into the studio lobby and showed a couple of the others. It was very unsettling to cut the cake open.

"Dwight it!" Patrick looked at Tanner. "Cut off the face and put it on your face!" Just like Tanner, that's exactly what he did. And man was it terrifying.

"Oh, I'm totally keeping this in my office." Matthias held up the cardboard cutout of Tanner's giant head.

"Yeah. In case you need something to punch later."

"You right"


End file.
